


Pillow Talk

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Belle, Comfort, F/M, Smut, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't worry him, but it does and the doubts have a way of niggling him at the most inopportune moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Do you like that?”

Rumple wanted to say yes, he liked that very much, but this was the first time Belle had ever done that to him in bed, and suddenly he was gripped with doubts and fears. He reached for her hand.

“Stop.”

She did, in truth she had stilled before he’d spoke; she was so in tune with his moods she often knew what he was feeling before he did. She moved up the bed so she could face him; “What’s wrong?”

Rumple closed his eyes and bit his lip as he squeezed her hand.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m being foolish.”

He felt the bed shift as Belle sat up, his hand in both of hers. He opened his eyes and found her cross legged, uncaring in her nakedness, her eyes full of concern, concern for him that after all they had been through he still couldn’t understand.

“Talk to me Rumple.”

“I told you it’s foolish.”

“And yet I still want to hear it. So, talk to me.”

He shuffled up on the pillows and pulled the sheet across his lap, knowing full well that he was covering himself because he felt emotional exposed. Her past should make no difference to him. She was here with him, by her own choice she had chosen him and kept choosing him in spite of all that he was and all he could never be. His jealousy was only going to hurt their relationship, but he didn’t know how to control it without her help. She was the only courage he’d ever had in his coward’s life. Silence filled the room as Belle waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. He could only look at her fingers wrapped around his hand as with a heavy sigh he began to stutteringly speak his fears.

“When you do new things to me … I mean new bedroom things … I wonder where you learnt them. Most of the time all I think is that you’ve been reading those women’s magazines with Ruby and I’m okay, because you love to read and, and … but sometimes I think that you must have learnt … whatever from another man and I imagine you with that bloody thief, or the lout of a Sheriff and I get jealous and I can’t … I can’t let you touch me anymore, because I’m sure you’d rather be with them than … than with a monster like me. I’m sorry Belle.”

It took him a moment after he finished speaking to risk looking at Belle. When he did flick his eyes towards her she greeted him with such a tender smile that he had to look away from her again. The mattress creaked as she leant forward and caught his chin with her fingers. He closed his eyes as she angled his head up to face her.

“Rumple. Look at me.”

He took a deep breath and blew it out quickly before he opened his eyes. Belle stroked her fingers down his throat then drew her hand away. She took her other hand from his and rested her elbows on her knees.

“I wondered when we would have this talk. Will you answer my questions honestly if I give you honest answers to the same?”

Rumple felt the beginnings of a deal hovering unseen in the air around him. He knew better than to try and talk Belle out of whatever she had in mind, so he nodded. She cocked her head at him and he answered; “I will answer honestly if you do the same.”

She gave him a tight lipped smile and said; “We have a deal.”

Rumple swallowed, his throat dry and tight, fearful that whatever he was about to hear would forever sour his feelings toward his sweetheart, his darling Belle.

Belle rolled her shoulders; “Right, we’re going to be blunt about this, no hiding behind euphemism. How many women have you fucked?”

He couldn’t help himself, he snorted a laugh at her question.

“Five. And you?”

“Let me ask all my questions first, and then I will give you answers to all of them.”

He hesitated for a moment, but nodded his acceptance of her terms.

“How many of them did you truly love?”

He focused on his hands as he began to speak, suddenly aware of the voices of the former Dark Ones in his head mocking him for having lived so long and fucked so few. His thumbnail cut into the palm of his hand and he pushed the voices away and answered Belle’s question.

“My first was Jocasta. We were young and thought ourselves in love. We would have married had the fever not taken her. Milah was my second and I did love her, but she never really gave her heart to me, even before I branded myself a coward. She will always have a place in my heart because she gave me Bae. There was Cora and you know how that went. There was a woman not long before the Curse, I took comfort in her arms when my heart was broken,” He glanced up at Belle and smiled shyly, “And you and I truly love you.”

She returned his smile, but when she made no move to touch him he dropped his gaze back to his hands.

“When you are fucking me do you think of any of them?”

His head came up so sharply his neck creaked, “No. Never.”

“Do you use any of the skills to please that you learnt with them on me?”

He frowned and answered softly; “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because they pleased one woman and I hope they will please you to.”

Now Belle dropped her head and took a deep, slow breath. As she exhaled she raised her head and locked her eyes with his with such intensity he didn’t dare look away.

“I use the skills I have from memories of being with other men on you when we fuck, because I think they might please. No thoughts of them cross my mind when I am fucking you, I don’t think of them at all.”

She stopped. He sat forward and reached for her hand. She let him gather up her fingers into his, but before he could tell her he didn’t need to hear this she started talking again, her sparkling blue eyes still fixed on his.

“I have Lacey’s memories. I was only her for a short time, but I remember being her for twenty-eight years. I have the memories of fucking a dozen different men in this town, but it never happened. It wasn’t real but I remember it,” She smiled at him, “And I remember you stopping her, stopping me, from making a terrible mistake with Nottingham,” She squeezed his fingers and continued, “I truly love only one man and he is the only man I think of when we fuck, he is the only man I have ever fucked and he is you, Rumplestiltskin, my husband, my true love.”

There was a thundering sound that Rumple realized was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He felt so giddy he laughed out loud, she’d made everything alright again; how did she do that with such apparent ease? He surged forward, knocking Belle flat on her back as he knelt over her and peppered her face with kisses.

“I love you. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love you.”

Belle laughed and returned his haphazard kisses as best she could. She caught his face between her hands and held him still.

“I love you Rumple.”

He could have stayed in that perfect moment forever; basking in the loving light of Belle’s eyes was bliss, it was perfection, he’d even dare to believe that this was heaven; but Belle had more earthly ideas. She untangled her legs from beneath him and wrapped them around his back; her arms slid around his shoulders and she pulled herself from the bed and clung to him like a vine. He felt her breath tickle his ear as she whispered; “Want to get back to fucking, husband?”

He took their combined weight on his arms and straightened his legs on to the bed, pressing Belle into the mattress. His elbows shook and almost gave out as Belle canted her hips, dragging her wet sex across his cock. It only took a slight shift in his hips to slide into her. Belle’s fingernails clawed at his shoulders, her heels repeatedly dug into his arse as she pulled herself to meet his thrusts. He dropped to rest on his forearms and captured her lips in a soft, deep kiss. He felt Belle smile against his lips and then found himself flat on his back. He blinked at her as she rose above him, unsure how she’d managed to flip them so easily. It didn’t matter as she pulled his unresisting hands to her breasts; she held them there with her own and moaned wantonly as he kneaded her supple flesh. She began rolling her hips, lifted and dropping on and off his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head, his arms went weak and slid down her body to rest loosely on her hips as she rocked them both to climax. 

He came down from his orgasmic high to Belle slumped on his chest, his fingers idly toying with her hair as she traced patterns on his sweat damp skin.

“I love you, Belle.”

Her hair tickled his nose as she nodded.

“I think the whole town knows that, you yelled it when you came.”

“Did I? Oh, well, I don’t care who knows. I’d shout it from the clock tower right now if I had the energy to move.”

She eased herself from his chest and nestled into his side.

“That would mean getting dressed,” she walked her fingers down his body, making him squirm as she danced over a ticklish spot, “And that would spoil my plans for round two.”

Her fingernails scratched faintly over his hip bone making him shudder.

“Do you think this old monster has it in him for a second go so soon?”

Belle traced her fingertips along his cock; he was spent, but already twitching with interest. There was smug contentedness in her voice as she said, “I’m certain of it.”

He pulled her into a lazy kiss. He didn’t care where she’d learnt her bedroom skills, she didn’t care where he’d learnt his; the only thing that mattered was that they were together body, heart and soul.


End file.
